The invention relates to a kit for a combination of plug devices. Known plug devices or receptacle combinations include a housing which has a topside provided with apertures for the installation of plug devices or receptacles and is intended for attachment to a wall for example. In the event, the housing accommodates automatic circuit breakers, an additional greater rectangular aperture is provided for installation of a swingable transparent window. Manufacture of such a combination of plug devices requires several steps, including injection molding of the plastic housing, molding-on of seals, cutting out openings for plug devices in the upper housing part, cutting out an opening for a window, preassembly of the window as well as final assemblage of the desired plug devices. All known steps must be executed, when intending to manufacture a particular combination (for example with a predefined number, arrangement and amperage of receptacles and/or fuses). Production on a small scale or change between different combinations is thus fairly cumbersome and accompanied by a long lead time.